Friends of Old
by MegHarts
Summary: Harry is in his fifth year, and some American students come to Hogwarts. But doesn't he KNOW one of them? H/G, R/Hr PLease r/r!
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: You know what I own, u ppl r smart.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New Beginnings  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
"Harry, I have to go. My parents are moving to the states. I'm leaving," the speaker was a girl w/ long chestnut hair.  
  
"NO! You can't go! You're my best and only friend!"  
  
"I promise I'll write. Maybe you can even come and visit!"  
  
"I don't think my aunt and uncle would like that."  
  
"What if we could pay for your ticket? Please! You HAVE to come!"  
  
"I don't think they'll let me."  
  
The small boy and girl hugged. The girl had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll miss you SOOOOOOOOOOO much, Harry!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, Margot."  
  
Harry woke up.  
  
He was sad. Margot hadn't been in touch. His uncle had never allowed him to write back.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
"Train, again."  
  
"I lost my shoe!"  
  
"Ginny stepped on my foot!"  
  
"George pulled my hair!"  
  
"Ginny stepped on my foot again!"  
  
"I'm hungry, what's for lunch?"  
  
"You've just has breakfast!"  
  
The Burrow was packed with noise on September 1st.  
  
Hermione and Harry had been spending the past couple of weeks with the Weasleys. There had been many happenings, but the most exciting one was when George and Fred somehow managed to sneak candy into Percy's food. Mrs. Weasley had yelled at them, but Harry fund it secretly amusing to see strict Percy as a toad.  
  
They all went to Kings Cross Station in a car, which Mr. Weasley was in the middle of working on.  
  
"Arthur, it's not going to do anything. funny, is it?" Mrs. Weasley shot a distrusting look at the car.  
  
"Molly, don't be silly, of course not. What would it do?"  
  
This was an unwise comment. Mrs. Weasley got in the car, but told him all the way there just what COULD happen.  
  
"Alright, Mum!" George yelled annoyed. "We get the picture, come off it!"  
  
They all went into the barrier without anything eventful happening.  
  
The train was normal, Malfoy came in with Crabbe and Goyle putting down all of them.  
  
It was a normal first day.  
  
They all went to the Great Hall, and saw the first years sorted after the hat sang.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.  
  
"Welcome to all our first years, and welcome back to all our older students. This year we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Some of you may already know her. Please welcome Professor Delacour."  
  
There was great applause in the hall, especially from the male population, which was looking gazed at the part vela.  
  
"It's going to be an interesting year," Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Ron, close your mouth! Your jaw is just hanging there."  
  
"And, we also are lucky to be hosting a group of American students. Salem Academy has given us a few of its students, a girl and boy from fourth year and up."  
  
A group of students filed in.  
  
Harry looked at them. They were all in shock, looking at the Great Hall. He began to scan the crowd of them. He met a pair of eyes of a pretty girl. He smiled at her and she smiled back before-  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
"Oh, my! She's fainted!"  
  
There were several people gathered around her.  
  
"Margot, are you ok?" her friend, Dan, asked.  
  
"I think so. I just need some water."  
  
Professor McGonagall parted the crowd. "Coming through! Back away! Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Better take her up to the infirmary. What year are you?"  
  
"She's fifth," Dan answered.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger!"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Would you kindly take Miss, what's your name dear?"  
  
"Margot Wellington."  
  
"Would you show Miss Wellington to the infirmary?"  
  
"No need!" said Madame Pomfrey. "This happens a lot with first years. I've already brought a potion."  
  
She administered the drink on Margot.  
  
Margot automatically felt better. It had probably just been in her head, she probably should have had more at breakfast.  
  
"Thanks, I'm much better now."  
  
"Well, why don't you take a seat," Professor McGonagall suggested. "Miss Granger will help you to your seat."  
  
A girl with bushy hair came to help Margot. She walked her over to where she, Harry, and Ron were sitting, and they both sat down.  
  
"This is Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Hello, Ron, I'm Margot."  
  
Harry turned to the girl to see her, because he knew he was going to be introduced next. She also turned to look at him.  
  
They both turned pale.  
  
"Margot, are you alright? Are you sure you aren't going to faint again?"  
  
Margot ignored Hermione, it was as though she couldn't hear her.  
  
"Harry?" her voice was barely about a whisper.  
  
"Margot?"  
  
Margot and Harry both started laughing. To everyone's amazement, Margot stood up and gave Harry a great big hug.  
  
"OH MY GOD HARRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU, I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Margot screeched.  
  
Harry grinned. "I've missed you, too. Dudley was AWFUL after you left."  
  
"Ah, yes, Dudley. How is the great prat?"  
  
"He's on a diet."  
  
Margot burst out laughing. "A DIET?! Dudley?! Whatever made your aunt put her Dudders on a diet?!"  
  
"A letter from his school."  
  
"See, it's all your fault I don't know this, you never wrote," Margot teased.  
  
"You don't seem too upset."  
  
Professor McGonagall came over to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Miss Wellington, what is all this noise about?"  
  
"This is Harry Potter!"  
  
"Yes, I am well aware of his name, thank you."  
  
"My old friend, Harry!"  
  
"Wait a minute," said Ron, "you KNOW Harry."  
  
"Yep."  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: I just saw the second Harry Potter movie today. I recommend it! A thousand times better than the first. How's this going? Good, bad, excellent? Doesn't matter if you don't like it, I keep writing anywayz, sry! 


	2. Full of Surprises

Disclamier: I own the plot, Margot and Dan. Jk Rowling is the rich person who owns everything else.  
  
Please r/r!  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Full of Surprises~  
  
  
  
"Well I'm glad THAT'S all cleared up," Hermione said the next day as they made their way to breakfast. "That's really odd though. I can't believe you two were old friends." She pointed at Harry and Margot.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "You could've knocked all the people in the Great Hall over with a feather."  
  
The group of four sat down. A first year girl came over to Margot, she looked nervous.  
  
"Um, excuse me, miss."  
  
Margot smiled at the young girl. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, um, are you HER?"  
  
Margot looked nervous, but not surprised by this question. "Am I who?"  
  
"HER," the girl whispered.  
  
Margot bent in the girl's ear, "Yes, but don't tell anyone."  
  
The girl smiled, "Ok, can I have your autograph?"  
  
Margot smiled, "If you've got the parchment."  
  
"Oh, I HAVE." The girl whipped out a piece of paper.  
  
Margot took the paper, "What's your name?"  
  
"Grace."  
  
Margot wrote something on the parchment.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
The other three hadn't heard anything, and were very confused by the exchange.  
  
"Margot," Ron said confused, "what was that about?"  
  
"Oh, she wanted me to write where I was from and help her with something."  
  
Margot quickly changed the subject.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
As they started to walk out, Margot saw her friend, Dan, and began talking to him. The other three waited for her outside.  
  
"Harry, there's something strange going on. Why did that first year want her to write something?"  
  
"Ron, it isn't really any of our business, is it? Why does it matter?"  
  
"Well, I wanna know, HERMIONE!"  
  
"You're too nosey!"  
  
"Hey, COME OFF IT, BOTH OF YOU." Harry was annoyed at the two who seemed to be constantly fighting. "If she wants to tell us what's wrong she will. Anyway, we have a class to get to soon."  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Dan asked.  
  
"Ok, you?"  
  
"Good. Had any more problems?"  
  
"No, I'm much better now."  
  
"Margot, you know that's not what I meant."  
  
Margot shifted nervously. "Muggle born children are going to come up to me for awhile. I think my friends are wondering about it."  
  
"You mean Harry and his friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe you should tell them, especially Harry. I mean, he DOES get this stuff a lot."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell him. Someone is gonna blurt it out soon anyways."  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
Margot met them outside the door.  
  
"Hey, y'all ready for our first class?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Ron asked, looking over at Hermione.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"With Fleur?!" Hermione glared at Ron. "Uh, I mean Professor Delacour?"  
  
"Oh, I know her!" Margot exclaimed. "She's nice!"  
  
They all looked over at her.  
  
"You know her TOO?" asked Ron skeptically. "You must travel a lot."  
  
"Um, yeah," said Margot fidgeting. "About earlier-"  
  
"Margot Wellington!" screamed a first year. "The famous singer!"  
  
She ran to where Margot was standing.  
  
"Yeah, did I mention that I'm a muggle singer?" she shrugged.  
  
"Er, no, you left that small detail out," answered Harry as a group of girls crowed around Margot, asking for autographs.  
  
"Margot, how was doing a song with Dan Rogers?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't he so dreamy?"  
  
"There was a guy who looked like him in the Great Hall!"  
  
"There was?!"  
  
As if on cue, Dan walked in.  
  
"Hey, Margot! You forgot your book!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S DAN ROGERS!"  
  
All the girls surrounded a stunned Dan.  
  
"Ladies!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "What is going on? This is not the way Hogwarts students are supposed to behave. Back away from Miss Wellington and Mr. Rogers (a/n: hehe, like the show!)."  
  
"But Professor, they're a famous singers!" yelled an excited first year.  
  
"The school has already been informed, Miss Hally. Go to your classes, all of you."  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
"Haha! That was great! Dan, you should have seen the look on your face when the girls all came around you!" exclaimed Ron, in the common room later.  
  
"Hey, there I was, minding my own business, and a group of girls crowds around me!"  
  
"Oh, how horrible that must be!" Ron joked.  
  
"Ron!" warned Hermione. "HONESTLY."  
  
"Lighten up Hermione, I was only kidding."  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry whispered to him.  
  
"Sh!" said Ron elbowing Harry.  
  
"Well, we'd better get to our first class." (a/n: Dan and Margot were sorted into Gryffindor, fyi.)  
  
The group walked to the DADA room.  
  
"Wow," Margot said. "This castle is so big. How are we ever going to find our way around?"  
  
"Ditto, there." Dan was looking all around.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Hermione informed them. "It always takes awhile to learn the way around."  
  
"Well," Dan grinned at her, "you can help us around."  
  
Hermione blushed, and Ron started talking.  
  
"Yeah, well, it didn't take US too long, did it Harry?"  
  
"Well, we got lost a lot at first."  
  
"A lot is an understatement!" exclaimed Hermione. "You were late to one class a day for the first week! And then there were those few times when you barely showed up for the last 5 minutes."  
  
"Thanks for reminding us Hermione. Here's the room!" Ron interrupted.  
  
`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: yeah, I know the whole her being famous thing was kinda. random.  
  
Oh well.  
  
I'm gonna thank reviewers individually, which won't be hard cuz I only got one this time:  
  
nametaken rocks so does rufio: MY FIRST REVIEWER! Ur awesome! I'm glad u liked the story!  
  
K, as for the rest of you, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna know what u ppl think of this. I know I only had the first chapter posted for a day (less), but I wanted 2 put a second chapter up before school starts again for the week. *groan* anywayz, review, please! 


	3. Margot Gets Ideas

`*`*`*`

Chapter 3 

~Margot Gets Ideas~ 

    Fleur didn't mind them being late. She merely told them to sit down (actually, it was seet down). 

    They got through that, and made their way to a very fun potions class. 

    And by fun I mean not fun. 

    Snape had Hermione with Pansy and Ron with Goyle, and Harry with Crabbe. Margot somehow got paired with Malfoy, who was hitting on her the entire time. She and Dan kept sharing looks across the room. He was with some Slytherin with greasy brown hair. 

    "Hi," he said, shaking her hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy, friends call me Draco." 

    "Okay, Draco Malfoy," she said, taking his hand. 

    "Cute. Is that an American thing?" 

    "Is what an American thing?" 

    "Calling people by their first and last names?" 

    "No. I'm British." 

    "But you're from the US." 

    "No, I'm from Britain." 

    She must have confused him, because he changed the subject. "So, are all the girls as pretty as you are?" 

    "No, some are prettier." 

    "I doubt it." 

    Harry was sniggering behind her. 

    "Do you mean pretty on the inside, or outside?" she asked. 

    "What? Inside, outside? What are you talking about?" 

    "Beauty is only skin deep." 

    "Um, DUH. You're brain isn't pretty." 

    Margot decided to change the subject. 

    After having Malfoy openly flirt with her a dozen times, they finally got out of the class. 

    Lavender Brown came up to her. 

    "I'm Lavender. I don't think Malfoy realizes you're dating Dan," she smiled. 

    Margot laughed. "I'm Margot. I don't think he does either. Are you muggle born?" 

    "No, I just heard some kids talking about you in the Great Hall. So is it true then?" 

    "Yeah." 

    "Can Parvati and I sit with you at lunch?" 

    Margot smiled, "Of course." 

`*`*`*`

    Harry was less then happy to find out who was going to sit with them. "Parvati avoids me ever since the Yule Ball." 

    "Why?" 

    "Long story. Let's just say that things MIGHT get uncomfortable." 

    "Um, ok. I don't know what you mean by that." 

    "Parvati was my date, and I liked someone else at the time." Harry blushed. 

    "Ooooo! Who was it?!" asked Margot. 

    "I'm not telling." 

    "Oh yes you are!" 

    "Why should I?" 

    "Because I said so. Plus, if you don't something might slip to Ron…" 

    "YOU WOULDN'T!" 

    "HA! I didn't think you'd told Ron. You've just confirmed it!" 

    "Damn!" 

    "SO, come on. Who is she?" 

    Harry knew when he'd been had. "See that girl, walking towards us?" 

    Cho Chang was on her way over. 

    "Yep," said Margot. "HER? Oh. I guess I can see why you like her." 

    Margot didn't say anything else. She didn't think the girl was right for Harry. 

    Ginny Weasly walked over to them. 

    "Harry," she said, blushing to the color of her hair, "you've dropped this." She handed him back a piece of parchment. 

    Harry thanked her ecstatically, and she blushed an even deeper shade of red. 

    Margot invited her to sit with them, because she'd just had an idea. 

`*`*`*`

    Lunch was very eventful. Dan "accidentally" turned Malfoy into a frog. Everyone was impressed, as human transfiguration was supposed to be hard. 

    Margot was a bit of a matchmaker, and she had already paired up just about everyone in the Great Hall. 

    But the two pairs she cared about the most were right in front of her. 

    The most obvious pairing was sitting across from her, arguing. 

    "Hermoine!" cried Ron. "There is no way that Pansy could be worse than Goyle as a partner!" 

    "Why's that?" 

    "Because Goyle has muscles. He has an awful lot of them, too. He could pound me into the ground." 

    "Ron," said Hermione exasperatedly, "does Goyle talk about how great Malfoy looks every five seconds?" 

    "No," said Ron. "He doesn't talk, he just stands there with his muscles. He threatened to kill me today." 

    "Did he? I think that Pansy's incessant babble is pretty much murderous." 

    "How so?" 

    "Listening anyone talk nonstop about him for a Potions class would contemplate suicide." 

    "I agree," said Dan. "He sounds like an evil little dude." 

    "Oh he is," said Hermione. "We'll have to tell you our stories about him sometime." 

    "Just not now," said Ron, "because we're eating." 

    "Um, ok," said Dan. 

    "So, how was you're summer, 'mione?" asked Harry. "I haven't asked you yet." 

    "Well," she began, "I visited Victor Krum in his castle." 

    Ron spit out his pumpkin juice. "You did what?!" 

    "I went to Vict-" 

    "I heard that," said Ron, cutting her off. "Are you insane? You knew him a best for a year. You should know someone for a long time before you stay at their house." 

    "Ron," said Harry, "I knew you for less than a year when I visited your house." 

    "That's different," said Ron. 

    "Oh Ron," said Parvati, "how so?" 

    "It just is." 

    "Why?" she repeated. 

    "Because Harry was living with his evil relatives. Hermione had a nice place to stay." 

    "So," said Hermione, "are you saying I shouldn't see you during the summer? Because I have a nice place to stay?" 

    "That's not what I said at all. You Hermione, for a genius you can really be stupid." 

    She stood up, glaring at him. "Ron! I'm not stupid! What do you have against Victor?" 

    "Nothing!" 

    Parvati and Lavender started to whisper. 

    "Then why are you being so weird about this?" 

    "Because, I just don't think you should go to some random guy's house over the summer!" 

    "Victor isn't just some random guy!" 

    "Oh, I'm sorry," mocked Ron. "Vicky is too special to be just some guy!" 

    "Why does it matter to you, anyways?" 

    "Because you're my friend." 

    "Harry's my friend, too, and he's not saying anything." 

    "That's because Harry is spineless." 

    "Thanks a lot, mate," said Harry. 

    "Don't take it personally, Harry. It's just that, you could care less what happens to Hermione." 

    "Now, Ron," said Hermione, "you know that's not true." 

    "Oh yeah? Then why isn't he backing me up on being against you and Quidditch boy?" 

    "Because he thinks it's as silly as I do!" 

    "People, people," said Dan, "just drop it." 

    "Why?" asked Ron. 

    "Dan's right," said Hermione. "We should just let it go." 

    "Oh, so Dan can be right, but I can't?" asked Ron. 

    "Ron, just shut up," she replied. 

    "No!" 

    "Ron you're acting like a three year old." 

    "I am not!" 

    They left the table, still arguing. Dan turned to Margot as soon as they left. 

    "Don't," he said. 

    "Don't what?" she asked. 

    "Don't try it. You've got that matchmaker glint in your eye. It's obvious those two would never be able to get along." 

    "Dan," she sighed, "you can be so stupid sometimes." 

    "Thanks." 

    "Besides, those two weren't the only two I was planning to set up…" 

    Dan sighed. Hogwarts had never seen Margot Wellington before. 

    He wondered how it'd take her. 

`*`*`*`

A/n: yeah, i know this is about 6 months late, but i've had massive writer's block. if anyone wants to give me ideas, they'd be well appreciated! 

Dorin- the movie did rock! thanks for the compliment! 

Slone- thanks! i did write more. just not that soon. 

Tigra and Loup- i'm glad u like my HP generation story! 

victoriatrevor- it was random, but dan is VERY hot. 

BlueTwilight24- hey, it took me awhile, but i'm back! 

nametaken rocks so does rufio- thanks for reviewing again! 

starblaze- i'm glad u like it! 

LoverOfAllThingsLegolas- yeah, um i finished the l/j story LONG ago! 

sissy-6- listened 2 u and wrote a new chapter. though i doubt human exsistance depends on this story. more like the ENTIRE exsistance of the world! 

MoonFaith- i have updated, obviously. 


End file.
